<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For All It's Worth by violetpeche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313280">For All It's Worth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche'>violetpeche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), 威神V | WayV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Absurd, Aladdin's Lamp, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kink Exploration, M/M, Magical Accidents, Magical Boobies, Magical Realism, Mommy Kink, Not sex or gender swap, Roleplay, Xiaojasmine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetpeche/pseuds/violetpeche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From here, he was eye level to Dejun’s waist, right at the start of the soft, dark trail of hair below his belly button. He peered up and saw the swell of Dejun’s chest, still round with whatever Dejun stuffed in there. </p><p>“You know,” Xuxi licked his lips and raised his brows. “I wish your boobs were real, just for tonight.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For All It's Worth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! It's finally here, wow. This was supposed to be done like the week after Halloween, but I really dragged my ass on it. I think it'd been worth the wait, especially considering XJ has been referring to himself as Bella's mom more and more lately. Also XJ's mommy milkers??? Y'all seeing how big his chest is?<i>Whew</i>, and lemme tell you: it was wonderful motivation to finish this.</p><p>This ended up way longer than I intended it to be, but I am so glad it's done and out there. I ended up stacking WAY MORE kinks than I initially intended, and it gets a little corny, but, hey [<b>gestures vaguely</b>] we already have magic boobies, so, why the hell not lean into it?!</p><p>The fic is an entirely absurdist comedy but also intended to be extremely horny. </p><p><b>Important note</b>: there is only magic boobies here, no full-on sex or gender swap. </p><p>Thanks to everyone I teased this story for the past month and a half, and for giving me the motivation to finish.</p><p>Fic not thoroughly beta'd. Please (kindly) inform me of any glaring typos! Enjoy reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween for Xuxi was <i>extra</i> fun this year.</p><p>Well, it’d become extra fun every year since he started dating Dejun. He rather liked having someone go all-in on a couple’s costume, and for the third time around Xuxi really thought they outdid themselves, even if they didn’t win the costume contest.</p><p>“You look so sexy,” Xuxi said to Dejun as he stepped out of the bathroom in full costume. </p><p>Dejun’s tight, trim waist was on display in his sea foam colored two-piece little number. He had a pair of gold slippers that curled upward at the toes and made his feet look surprisingly small, and while the large, black wig tied into an enormous, long ponytail wasn’t the greatest, it completed the look with a crown set on the top. Not to mention, his makeup was pristine—Xuxi’s boyfriend really did look gorgeous.</p><p>“I do, don’t I?” Dejun said with a smile.</p><p>“The Jasmine to my Aladdin.”</p><p>Dejun looked down to smooth over the front of his trousers and then slid his hands up to his chest to adjust the top, so clearly stuffed to fill out the extra fabric. He’d done a great job making them look even.</p><p>“You think my boobs look okay?” Dejun asked.</p><p>“They look great, baby.”</p><p>Dejun bit his lip. “Hmm. Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>When the party started to simmer, they declined all offers to join for a late-night noodle run and went straight to their apartment.</p><p>Xuxi felt light on his feet, the last traces of beer tickling at the back of his skull as he pushed the door open, and their dog, Bella, charged straight between his legs to hop onto her hind legs to greet Dejun.</p><p>“Hello, miss Bella,” Dejun said, dropping into a crouch to pat the top of her head. Xuxi slipped off his vest and shoes, and flicked on the lights to the living room. He turned to see Dejun dodge a few messy dog-kisses and gently rub at her back. “Yes, mommy’s home now. Did you miss us?”</p><p>Dejun’s stack of bracelets clinked up his arm and echoed in the hallway as he scooped Bella up with a grunt to carry her against his chest.</p><p>“Oof, when did our baby get so big?”</p><p>Dejun stumbled backward with a huff, and Xuxi leaned forward to take her from his arms. She wriggled into his hold as he bounced her against his bare chest and pressed a loud kiss on the top of her head.</p><p>They turned back into the apartment and Dejun closed the door behind him with a loud sigh. Xuxi let Bella down onto the floor and she padded away down the hall, little paws clacking against the hardwood.</p><p>“You have fun tonight, babe?” Xuxi asked as Dejun unclipped his earrings. </p><p>He stepped closer to plant his hands on Dejun’s bare shoulders, mind buzzing and warm when his hands smoothed over the soft skin of Dejun’s back. Dejun shivered against his touch and looked up through his thick, beautiful lashes. This close, Xuxi felt drunk all over again and grinned when he felt Dejun slip a hand under his chin to guide him into a kiss. </p><p>“I did,” Dejun hummed as he pulled away. “And you looked like you enjoyed yourself.”</p><p>“I did.” Xuxi pecked another quick kiss against the corner of Dejun’s mouth, then pressed his lips against his ear to whisper: “I’ve been thinking about taking you on a magic carpet ride <i>all night</i>.”</p><p>“<i>Oh</i>.” Dejun pushed out of his embrace with a warm hand. “You are so corny.”</p><p>“But you love me,” Xuxi said and swooped down to press a light kiss to the side of his neck. The faint, spicy traces of Dejun’s cologne lingered behind his ear as he inched his mouth up closer to where his hairline and wig met. He slipped a hand up Dejun’s side, delighted in the way Dejun quivered under his touch. His hand came up higher to press into the padding that filled out Dejun’s top with a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“I do.” Dejun placed a hand over Xuxi’s and guided his flat palm over the surface with a gasp.</p><p>“And you like it when I do that?” Xuxi kept his hand firm as he grazed the tip of his nose against Dejun’s cheekbone. “Like it when I play with your tits?”</p><p>There was a tinny clatter against the hardwood floor that made Xuxi’s heart jump out of his chest. Dejun looked just as startled before they both peered down to see Bella sitting at their feet. She let out a small yip and looked up at them as her tail thumped against the ground. </p><p>Next to Xuxi’s bare foot was a small, golden trinket that rolled until the cold handle clipped against his ankle.</p><p>“What’s that?” Xuxi asked and bent down to grab Bella’s gift. </p><p>Dejun dropped down to scratch behind her ears. “What did you bring us, baby?”</p><p>Xuxi plucked it from its handle off the floor. In spite of its shine, the object resembled a teapot and looked ancient yet was featherlight. It was small in Xuxi’s hands, and cold—and when he brought it closer to his face, he noticed a spout on the other end, along with an ornate lid with cut jewels embedded into the gold.  It was simple in its design but covered in ornate, floral engravings. On the side, Xuxi noticed the characters <b>一人一愿</b> etched into it.</p><p>“What is it?” Dejun asked as he stood up on his toes to get a look at the object.</p><p>Xuxi held it up in the light and squinted. Where the <i>hell</i> did Bella even find this thing? They’d need to talk to their dog walker about being more aware of the things she could get into on her walks. This thing looked so old it could have been an heirloom or in a museum. </p><p>"It says, 'one person, one wish.'"</p><p>“Well, that's an oddly specific coincidence, isn't it?” Dejun laughed. “You're dressed like Aladdin and our dog brings over a magic lamp-looking thing like a chew toy?”</p><p>Xuxi had to admit that it was beyond strange, but then again, Bella did have a habit of picking things up in her mouth and leaving them presents. This somehow made more sense than the hammer that she'd brought them last winter. </p><p>“Okay, okay, fair,” Xuxi started, but in the spirit of Halloween, and the sort of magic that came with it, he decided to ask, “But like, humor me. If you had one wish, what would you wish for?” He offered the lamp to Dejun to inspect.</p><p>Dejun refused with a shake of his head. “Oh no, you do the honors, <i>Aladdin</i>. That’s your magic lamp.”</p><p>Bella barked between them and Xuxi crouched down to give her attention. She hopped up on his knee and immediately started to lick at his wrist and the side of the pot.</p><p>“I think if I could use my one wish—” He paused to inspect the drool that dripped into the back of his hand and clicked his tongue. He pulled his arm away and wiped it on the side of his pants then looked up at Dejun who had his hands on his hips.</p><p>From here, he was eye level to Dejun’s waist, right at the start of the soft, dark trail of hair below his belly button. He peered up and saw the swell of Dejun’s chest, still round with whatever Dejun stuffed in there. </p><p>“You know,” Xuxi licked his lips and raised his brows. “I wish your boobs were real, just for tonight.”</p><p>Dejun cocked his head to the side and cupped his hands under the hemline to give the stuffing a small squeeze and lift. “Like—”</p><p>A loud <i>thwack</i> cracked in the room and echoed off the walls. The noise was followed by a cloud of blue smoke that sent Bella into a barking match. The metal pot fell to the floor with a hollow, tinny <i>thud</i>, and Xuxi waved the blue veil away from his face.</p><p>“Whoa! What was that—”</p><p>His voice was cut off when the smoke cleared. Bella huddled herself between his knees and her face warmed the inside of his thigh as she begged for more cuddles. Xuxi reached between them to rub under her chin to calm her down and looked up to see Dejun.</p><p>Dejun was frozen, a statue in place with his hands still cupped over his chest. His eyebrows furrowed as he gave both his hands a squeeze, and gasped when there was very little give. He tilted his chin down to look at his hands then flicked his eyes toward Xuxi.</p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Dejun whispered. He leaned down and grabbed Xuxi’s wrist and brought it up to his chest.</p><p>Beneath his palm, the padding was gone—instead, it was firm, and it had a softer give than when Xuxi had his hands wrapped around Dejun’s waist. Dejun let out another gasp and Xuxi glanced up to see him bite his lip. </p><p>Xuxi whipped his head over his shoulder to see the lamp splayed out on its side on the floor, the smoke cleared as if it were never there. He looked back up with his heart pounding in his chest and gave another light squeeze. Dejun’s face tried to bury a smile in the corner of his mouth, and Xuxi felt his own lips curl into a grin.</p><p>“It worked,” Xuxi said. He could feel Dejun’s nipple harden through the thin fabric beneath his palm. Dejun had always had sensitive nipples for as long as he knew him, and he wondered if there was much of a difference since his wish was granted. “How does it feel?”</p><p>“Strange.” Dejun slapped a hand over Xuxi’s and urged him to give another squeeze with a sharp hiss. “But good. <i>This</i> is good.”</p><p>Xuxi let out a nervous laugh, and Bella crawled out from between his legs to sniff at Dejun’s ankle. He could hardly believe the lamp was real, but he released his hand and planted it against Dejun’s hip to steady himself on his feet. He brought his hand back up to cup Dejun’s breast again, and the other under Dejun’s chin to guide their lips together. The world around him melted as they swallowed each other whole.</p><p>Their lips parted, and Xuxi felt the swell of Dejun’s pants rise and fall in his chest as he caught his breath. Never in a million years did Xuxi ever expect his boyfriend to have breasts, but this was an unexpectedly pleasant surprise. The look in Dejun’s eyes told him the feeling was mutual.</p><p>“Do you mind if—” He slipped a finger under the hemline of Dejun’s top and grazed his fingers against the warm flesh. They were <i>so</i> real, and Xuxi started to feel his face turn warm with arousal.</p><p>Xuxi watched Dejun swallow hard, and nodded for him to continue. “No, go ‘head.”</p><p>Dejun latched his mouth onto his neck and pressed a loud, wet kiss that followed with the flick of his tongue. Just as he pulled the elastic upward, Bella let out a small whimper at their feet, and Xuxi took his hand away with a small laugh.</p><p>“Miss Bella,” he said firmly as he looked down at her. “Mommy and daddy are busy!”</p><p>Dejun shuffled and clapped his hands to guide her toward her bed in the living room, ponytail swinging in his wake. “Get on your bed!” He pointed and waited for her to follow. “It’s way past your bedtime, baby.”</p><p>Bella hopped onto her bed and curled into a ball with her head propped up on a small pile of stuffed toys. Xuxi couldn’t help but smile and made a quick check to see if her water bowl was full. She’d be good until morning.</p><p>Xuxi reached for Dejun’s hand and kissed the back of it. “Now let’s get mommy to bed.”</p><p>Dejun giggled with a running start toward the bedroom and dragged Xuxi behind him. Xuxi kicked the door closed and flipped the light on in the bedroom, a muted, golden glow from the lamp on their nightstand,  as Dejun stood at the foot of the bed.</p><p>“So—” Dejun folded his arms across his chest, lifting up his breasts to rest on his forearm. The fabric pulled across them and Xuxi could see his nipples strain against it. He could feel his own start to harden, even despite no longer having his vest on to rub against them. “Do you like your wish?” </p><p>“Not sure yet,” Xuxi said with a smirk. He walked past Dejun and sat down on the bed. He slapped a hand on his thigh and then leaned back with his elbows and forearms propping him up.</p><p>Dejun slinked onto his lap, knees bracketing either side of Xuxi’s hips with his hands planted on his shoulders to steady himself, and Xuxi leaned up to suck a sweet kiss to the hollow of Dejun’s throat. He adjusted his balance onto one arm and ran his other hand up Dejun’s bare flank. The hairs on his arms turned to gooseflesh when his fingers slipped under the elastic of Dejun’s top once again.</p><p>The cleft between Dejun’s breasts was warm as Xuxi pulled the fabric out and upward from the middle. Dejun helped and pulled up from the sides of the top. His breasts fell from the hold, soft, full, and round, and Xuxi was mesmerized as he watched them bounce. Dejun let the elastic snap against the top of his chest and cupped his hands under their swell to push them up in his hands, his expression filled with awe. </p><p>“Wow—” Dejun hummed.</p><p>Xuxi slid his hand up and down Dejun’s side and took a moment to drink in the sight. His nipples were large, pink, and hard, and Xuxi’s mouth started to water. “Baby—”</p><p>“This was a <i>very</i> good idea,” Dejun said as he wriggled his arms out the rest of the way out of the arms of his top. Xuxi helped him guide it over his head and down the length of his wig, then flicked it onto the floor.</p><p>“You look so sexy.” Xuxi placed a hand against Dejun’s lower back and pulled him closer in his lap. Arousal curled deep in his gut, and he could feel the weight of Dejun’s semi rest over his own. He traced the tip of his nose against the swell of Dejun’s breast then planted a soft kiss to the side, lips barely grazing the skin.</p><p>Dejun let in a sharp inhale and anchored his hands at the nape of Xuxi’s neck. His hands were warm as his fingers tangled in Xuxi’s hair. Xuxi opened his mouth to wet the flat of his tongue against the flesh, nipped his teeth a few times before latching his lips around Dejun’s nipple. Dejun shivered under his touch, hips grinding forward in his lap. Xuxi’s arousal thickened between his legs against the friction of their trousers.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s good,” Dejun moaned.</p><p>Xuxi pulled away, breath labored from his heart pounding in his chest, and tilted his head to work his mouth over Dejun’s other nipple. This time he was less timid and sloppier with his movements as he licked, sucked, and gently bit at the precious skin. He drank in every gasp Dejun let out above him and only pulled their bodies closer together.</p><p>He was snapped out of his reverie with a rough tug at the crown of his head. Xuxi let out a groan midway through him licking the flat of his tongue in the valley between Dejun’s tits.</p><p>“Ow,” Xuxi whined and did his best to resist the temptation of burying his nose between them again.</p><p>“Eyes up here,” Dejun said. He cupped a hand under Xuxi’s chin and tilted his head back.</p><p>“Yes, baby,” Xuxi said. There was a faint frown etched into lines around his mouth, and this close Xuxi could see the eyeliner and mascara start to smudge around his Dejun’s waterline. His darling looked beautiful, already ravaged, and they were only just getting started.</p><p>“Is daddy just gonna suck mommy’s tits all night?”</p><p>Xuxi felt his dick throb. “If mommy’d let me, I would.”</p><p>“God, I wish you knew how good this feels.” Dejun pressed a gentle, wet kiss to the center Xuxi’s forehead then pulled back to grind his hips down. Xuxi felt his toes tingle and threw the heel of his palms onto the bed to keep his balance upright. “But I have a better idea for daddy.”</p><p>Xuxi bucked his hips up with a punctuated thrust, surprised to hear the words roll from Dejun’s mouth. He placed one large hand at the small of Dejun’s waist and watched where their bodies met, both of them straining against the loose fabric of their trousers. Dejun up from Xuxi’s lap and walked over to his bedside drawer.</p><p>“Here,” Dejun said as he tossed the bottle of lube next to Xuxi’s hip.</p><p>Xuxi righted the bottle on its side, half-used with plenty left to get them through the night. He lifted his face to see Dejun getting on his knees between his thighs, a vision he’d seen a countless number of times, and each time made his blood thrum with excitement.</p><p>They wasted no time pulling Xuxi’s pants down, along with the hot pink briefs that Dejun still gave him grief over.</p><p>“I can’t believe you still wear these.” Dejun pursed his lips with a stern shake of his head.</p><p>“They’re my favorite!” Xuxi yelped as Dejun pulled them free from his ankle.</p><p>“I know they are.” Dejun smiled and rubbed the heels of his palms up the tops of Xuxi’s thighs, the friction of the fine hairs warming under his touch. </p><p>Dejun loved to tease Xuxi before he gave head, and Xuxi loved him for it. Dejun traced his fingertips, gently caressed his hands up Xuxi’s torso and back down again, dragged wet lips pressing kisses to his groin. Xuxi kept himself propped on his elbows, shoulders hunched to his ears as he shivered at each sensation.</p><p>Xuxi threw his head back with a loud groan as soon as he felt Dejun’s tongue lick at the base of his cock. He let his eyes flutter shut, body going slack and warm as his cock only grew harder against Dejun’s lips. Dejun traced the tip of his tongue all over, up and down, while his soft hands gently twisted down the foreskin from the head of Xuxi’s cock.</p><p>“God, I’ve missed you,” Dejun said before darting the tip of his tongue against Xuxi’s slit.</p><p>“Fucking—” Xuxi groaned. Dejun had been too busy with work the past week for them to do anything more than kiss each other to sleep. He reveled in this moment, how much he took it for granted, how every waking moment with Dejun was better than any of the ones <i>not</i> with Dejun. “Me, too.”</p><p>Xuxi pried open his eyes to watch Dejun start to take him whole into his mouth, a sight that still amazed Xuxi. Spit dribbled down the corners of his mouth, painted lips stretched taut around his girth, and the smallest whimper hit the back of Dejun’s throat as he swallowed.</p><p>He pulled off Xuxi’s cock, a thick string of saliva drawn from his bottom lip to the tip. “My jaw hurts,” Dejun said with a grimace.</p><p>Xuxi reached a hand out to stroke the pads of his fingers beneath Dejun’s jaw. He could feel a few bits of stubble starting to sprout under his chin.</p><p>“Maybe we can try something else?” Xuxi suggested. His eyes traveled lower again as his hand slid down the side of Dejun’s neck.</p><p>Dejun wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, the berry stain on his lips nearly faded, yet hit lips still looked swollen. Xuxi wanted to bite them, taste himself on Dejun’s mouth. </p><p>“Oh yeah? What?”</p><p>“I want to fuck your boobs,” Xuxi said in one breath. He felt his heartbeat turn up a tick with excitement.</p><p>It’d been a while since he’d seen an unrealistic porno, but my god, did he always dream of doing it himself, watching his cock slide between a huge pair of tits. And now the fantasy had the opportunity to come to life—with someone he was in love with, no less.</p><p>Dejun’s mouth opened and closed a few times, his expression appearing mildly shocked by Xuxi’s blunt proposition. “You’re really into this whole wish, aren’t you?”</p><p>Xuxi grinned. “You really look like a dream come true.”</p><p>His words made Dejun’s face flush, only briefly as his eyes flicked away from Xuxi’s gaze. Dejun cupped his hands under his breasts, pushing them up and together a few times in contemplation. “You ever done it before?”</p><p>“No,” Xuxi shook his head. He’d always wanted to, but it never really crossed his mind with his more serious girlfriends. “I—erm—never really got around to asking?”</p><p>“Hmm.” Dejun hopped up from the foot of the bed. </p><p>Xuxi’s eyes followed Dejun and craned his neck over his shoulder to watch Dejun crawl onto the duvet behind him and settle against the pillows at the head of the bed. Dejun swept the long, thick black braid to rest over his shoulder, then his ankles as he playfully nudged the tip of his toe against Xuxi’s hip.</p><p>“Could you hand me that?” Dejun gestured to the bottle of lube.</p><p>Xuxi felt the apples of his cheeks turn warm as he reached for the bottle and tossed it beside Dejun, who caught it so cooly in the palm of his hand. He clicked open the cap with his thumb and drizzled a handsome amount across his collarbones and let the liquid slip down his broad chest in small rivers. He re-capped the bottle, setting it perched next to his creamy thigh, a ribbon of muscle flexing as he settled more comfortably onto the bed.</p><p>Xuxi’s mouth began to water as he watched Dejun’s hands rub the slick across his chest, warming the liquid against his skin, careful attention to drag the lube down the center. Xuxi made his way up the bed to plant a wet kiss against the corner of Dejun’s mouth, and slid a hand up the smooth spans of Dejun’s naked thigh. He rested his forehead against Dejun’s and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face.</p><p>“Thank you,” Xuxi whispered. Dejun giggled and pressed a sticky palm against Xuxi’s shoulder to push him away. </p><p>“Go on then,” Dejun said, eyes glittering under the soft light from the lamp on the nightstand.</p><p>Xuxi pushed himself up onto his knees and bracketed his thighs on either side of Dejun’s hips. Dejun adjusted himself up a little higher on the bed as Xuxi braced each hand on the headboard to guide his cock toward Dejun. They found a comfortable position for both of them with Dejun’s gentle commands to make sure Xuxi started out slow as he pushed his breasts around Xuxi’s shaft. </p><p>“You like that?” Dejun said, voice deep and warm as Xuxi swallowed down a moan. He felt his head spin the moment he looked down to see the head of his cock sliding between Dejun’s cleavage. </p><p>“Yeah, fuck,” Xuxi hissed. It was warm, soft, and slick, even better than what he could have imagined. He bucked his hips a little faster, his hands gripping tighter around the headboard to alleviate the strain in his thighs. He was glad he and Dejun had upped their leg strength training at the gym lately, and the stretches for his hip flexors.</p><p>Dejun peered up, eyes hooded as he pushed his breasts together even closer. Xuxi let out a small gasp—it felt good, so good, but honestly, the smooth friction wasn’t enough for him to blow his load.</p><p>But Xuxi looked down again and bucked up with one hard thrust. Dejun let out a small whimper and loosened his hold.</p><p>Xuxi froze in his place the moment his heart lurched, fearful he might have hurt Dejun. “You alright?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dejun winced. “Just—” He dropped his hands and slumped down into the pillows. “My back.”</p><p>“Oh—” Xuxi shifted back on his knees and hovered over the tops of Dejun’s thighs. He cupped his hand against the side of Dejun’s face and traced his thumb over the apple of his cheek, a silent apology. “Can I—”</p><p>“No, I’m fine—” Dejun shook his head with a weak smile and turned to kiss the center of Xuxi’s palm. Xuxi felt his heartbeat settle in his chest. “We’re done with that, for now.”</p><p>Xuxi lowered his face down, eye level with his lover, and leaned in for a quick kiss. “How can I make it up to you?” he murmured against Dejun’s lips.</p><p>Dejun let out a soft hum in thought as he wrapped his hand around Xuxi’s cock, now tacky with the messy remnants of lube that dried across his chest. </p><p>“Daddy,” Dejun purred. Xuxi let out a moan as he licked his lips, feeling his arousal stir through him, the shock from a moment ago already fleeting. He loved it when Dejun called him that.</p><p>“Yes, baby.”</p><p>“You gonna fuck mommy good tonight?”</p><p>Xuxi dug the knuckles of a fist he hadn’t realized he had clenched together deeper into the meat of his thigh. He let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in as he watched Dejun palm one hand over a breast, the flesh giving so tenderly under his ouch, and the other worked faster over Xuxi’s cock.</p><p>All Xuxi could do was nod as his eyes trailed down the outline of his boyfriend’s body, from the delicious curves of Dejun’s chest to his trim waist, and finally the firm thighs Dejun had pressed together beneath Xuxi. His cock was hard, too, the tip turned bright red and nestled in the thatch of coarse, black hair between his legs. Dejun hadn’t touched himself yet, or at least Xuxi hadn’t noticed, and he felt a swell of pride knowing all of this was turning Dejun on, too.</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck mommy <i>so</i> good,” Xuxi started, moving himself to stand at the foot of the bed. He pried Dejun’s knees apart with his hands then leaned down to press gentle kisses and swipe the flat of his tongue on each of his inner thighs. Dejun shivered under his touch, and Xuxi looked up to see Dejun’s bottom lip between his teeth as he rolled his thumb and forefingers over each pink nipple. Xuxi hooked Dejun’s legs over his shoulders and wrapped each arm around his thighs and slowly tugged him down the bed, away from Dejun’s throne of pillows, so he could comfortably kneel at the foot of the bed.</p><p>Xuxi grabbed the bottle of lube and took his time warming it over his fingers before circling at Dejun’s rim. It was easy getting Dejun to open up for him, after years of learning to read every muted sigh and moan that escaped Dejun’s lips with his lips wrapped around Dejun’s cock. Xuxi wasn’t too great at multitasking when they first started dating and didn’t think he was any good at giving head to begin with, but with Dejun’s firm guidance and gentle patience, now Xuxi <i>loved</i> it.</p><p>He pulled off Dejun’s cock with a pop and the sound of three of his lube-covered fingers pushing into Dejun’s hole with an embarrassing squelch. Xuxi felt his dick twitch against his hip as he rubbed his fingertips inside, ears mapping out each pleasured sigh that sang from Dejun’s mouth.</p><p>“There, there, yes,” Dejun chanted, voice gone tight. Xuxi could tell by the ease he could frig his fingers in and out that Dejun was ready.</p><p>Xuxi pulled his fingers out slowly, then made haste to grab the lube to slick himself. He felt a jolt of excitement run through him as Dejun slid farther up the bed to make room for him, legs spread in waiting.</p><p>Xuxi lined up the tip of his cock at Dejun’s hole with one hand as he lowered himself onto his elbow with the other, and pushed inside, inch by inch. Dejun threw his head back with a gasp, his braid falling from his shoulder and onto the pillows behind him.</p><p>“God,” Xuxi gasped.</p><p>He felt Dejun curl a hand around the back of his neck as his other brushed the hair away from Xuxi’s eyes. He could feel a bead of sweat trickle down his temple as Dejun lowered his forehead to his mouth.</p><p>“Please, Xuxi,” Dejun begged as Xuxi began to pull out. “Please—oh, fuck.”</p><p>Xuxi drove his hips forward again, just as slowly as Dejun’s hand kneaded at the muscle between his neck and shoulder. Each thrust in and out became easier than the last, and soon Xuxi found a good, steady rhythm to rock into him. Xuxi pulled away to look down at Dejun whose eyes were barely open as he moaned with pleasure.</p><p>“Is this what mommy wanted?” Xuxi asked. </p><p>Dejun fluttered his eyes open and let his arms fall above his head with a coy smile. “Is that all daddy’s got?”</p><p>“What?” Xuxi felt his pride flare in the middle of his chest as he fucked his hips harder. “That not enough?”</p><p>“Never,” Dejun moaned as he arched his back off the bed. </p><p>Xuxi sat up on his haunches to pull Dejun’s hips closer and fucked into him relentlessly as Dejun twisted a hand in the threads of the duvet with a vise grip. Dejun brought the back of his hand up to his mouth to stifle the nonsensical babbling from his lips.</p><p>“No, baby.” Xuxi pulled Dejun’s hand away. “Wanna hear you.”</p><p>“Fuck,” Dejun said, voice gone reedy. “You gonna knock me up?”</p><p>It wasn’t the first time Dejun had let that question slip from his mouth in bed, but it always shocked the hell out of Xuxi, like being plunged in a bath of ice water. Ever since they started referring to each other as mommy and daddy, it started as a joke—until they both realized how much they liked it.</p><p>“Oh, is that all?” Xuxi teased. “You wanna have a baby?”</p><p>“Yes,” Dejun said. “Yes, fuck me, put a baby in me.”</p><p>“Anything for you, princess,” Xuxi said as he pressed a hand to the back of Dejun’s knee and pushed it up higher, allowing him to fuck him deeper. Dejun’s tits bounced with each thrust, and Xuxi’s mouth watered thinking about them filling up with milk. “You’re the best mommy.”</p><p>Xuxi leaned down to bring their lips together, his chest rubbing against the soft flesh of Dejun’s. They were both beyond—their kisses turned so heated, Xuxi felt <i>stupid</i>, drunk on every drip of pleasure. All he could do was keep his mouth open, hot breaths panting against any inch of Dejun’s skin he could get his mouth on: his neck, shoulder, jaw, hollow of his throat.</p><p>“Close,” Xuxi mumbled against his lips. He chased the feeling, driving his hips harder with each thrust.</p><p>“Breed me, daddy,” Dejun urged, his hands scratching up Xuxi’s back. “Fill me up.”</p><p>Xuxi slowed his hips to a halt, buried deep, to the hilt, in Dejun’s ass as he spilled his seed inside. Xuxi resumed kissing Dejun on the lips, this time slow and syrupy, chasing every taste left on Dejun’s tongue as he regained his breath. </p><p>“Gonna stay like this,” Xuxi murmured, cock still hard as Dejun clenched around him.</p><p>“We gotta be sure,” Dejun said, slinging his ankle up to the small of Xuxi’s back, locking him in place.</p><p>Xuxi nodded as he snaked a hand between them to press against the toned flesh of Dejun’s belly. Dejun let out a small gasp.</p><p>“Wanna have so many babies with you,” Xuxi said, hand splayed as he kissed down Dejun’s neck.</p><p>“You—you just wanna have fun trying,” Dejun said playfully.</p><p>Xuxi looked up with a smirk. “Maybe.”</p><p>The look on Dejun’s face was sweet, but Xuxi knew, with his cock buried in him, nudging against his prostate, Dejun was trying hard to keep it together. Xuxi slipped two fingers of his free hand between Dejun’s lips to keep his mouth occupied. Dejun hollowed his cheeks, tongue laving around the fingers as his teeth grazed at his knuckles. Xuxi moved his other hand from Dejun’s belly to wrap around his shaft and saw all resolve crumble from Dejun’s face as he unfurrowed his brow and released his fingers with a sigh.</p><p>“That’s it, baby,” Xuxi said, hand moving faster. “Come.”</p><p>Xuxi turned all his attention to his hand around Dejun’s cock, and his mouth around one of Dejun’s nipples. It was hard against his tongue as his lips wrapped around the soft, warm flesh. It was getting harder to keep his hips still as Dejun gasped and squirmed beneath him, but finally—<i>finally</i>—he felt the first wave of Dejun’s release spurt between them, wicking down his knuckles and onto Dejun’s belly. Dejun came with a cry, clenching around Xuxi’s softening cock and a hand in Xuxi hair.</p><p>Xuxi grazed his teeth against Dejun’s nippled one last time before pulling away, relishing the silent shiver as Dejun quaked beneath him. Dejun’s eyes were pinched closed, mouth open and panting to catch his breath. The wig had shifted a few inches from his hairline, showing his blond roots matted with beads of sweat. Even with half of his mascara melted onto his eyelids, Dejun still looked beautiful in the haze of their afterglow.</p><p>Xuxi slipped out of Dejun, not minding his curiosity to watch his release trickle out of him, but opting to collapse the full weight of himself onto Dejun instead.</p><p>“Oof,” Dejun huffed as Xuxi laid his cheek against his chest. He could hear Dejun’s racing heart thud against his ear. “That was so good.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Xuxi said, palm rubbing circles around Dejun’s breast. He was going to miss them come sunrise if his wish really did only work on Cinderella hours. “I love your tits.”</p><p>Dejun let out a quiet chuckle as he raked his fingers through Xuxi’s sweaty hair. “I do, too.”</p><p>“So—” Xuxi slid his hand down Dejun’s flank. “You still have a wish left, too…”</p><p>Dejun hummed. “You know, Bella could use a friend—”</p><p>Xuxi shot up from Dejun’s chest and propped himself up on his elbow. He felt his heart lurch. “If you wanted to adopt another dog, you could have said so.”</p><p>“I know—”</p><p>“Don’t use your wish on something like that.” Xuxi slid his hand over Dejun’s belly again and began to rub circles around it. “Think outside the box.”</p><p>Dejun’s soft gaze quickly burned with desire as he placed his hand over Xuxi’s and laced their fingers together.</p><p>“I’ll think of something,” Dejun said with a smirk and pulled the back of Xuxi’s hand to his lips for a soft kiss. “Gotta milk this opportunity.”</p><p>Xuxi couldn’t help the small laugh that bubbled in his throat. “For all it’s worth.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading.</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/johntographique">twitter</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/violetpeche">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>